1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a search information providing apparatus and a search information providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The vast amount of information is provided on the Internet. Therefore, users use search sites to search for interest information in many cases. Advertisement delivery called search matching advertisement or search interlock advertisement is performed on the search sites.
Such a kind of advertisement delivery is performed by delivering, to users, search result pages in which advertisements associated with keywords designated by users are displayed in contiguity with search results obtained in response to the search keywords. This technique has been known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-211777.
However, since search sites are accessed by various kinds of user terminals, advertisements are not necessarily displayed with effect in some cases in the conventional advertisement delivery in which advertisements are displayed by texts or banners in separate areas from the search results.